My Saving Demon
by supergleek10
Summary: Demon! Blaine and Human! Kurt. Blaine is ruthless, horrible, and evil to anyone that gets in his way, that is everyone except his soul mate. Disclamier- I own nothing.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything none of it is mine.**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** Ok, so for anyone that reads any of my other stories, don't worry about updates I have it worked out to give them time. Now this is a story prompt I was asked to write by JMarieAllenPoe. This is a story about Demon! Blaine and Human! Kurt and their lives. In this story Demons eyes turn black, they are extremely strong and can read peoples thoughts. They also can control people's movement and thoughts. Demons never age and they can you the original body they were born with or they can take over a human's soul and use their bodies. Also this chapter is back when Shakespeare was alive, not sure on the exact dates, but around that time. **

1500's

Sebastian was sitting in the globe theater watching Romeo and Juliet to start, right now Sebastian was in a fat old man body. Sebastian normally looked to take over better looking men after he abandon his body, but the fat man didn't give a fight. Sebastian was waiting for Romeo to come out and what he saw was the most shocking thing. Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off this man; he was the hottest thing he has seen in a long time. Sebastian decides that he wants that boy to be his demon, his sex slave. When Sebastian sees Juliet he knows that is the man he will be taking over. It would be the easiest way to the man who played Romeo. The rest of the play Sebastian thought of ways on how he was going to get this man.

The play ended and Sebastian slipped backstage to Juliet's dressing room. The man turned to look at Sebastian, but Sebastian started using his powers to control the man. Sebastian stared seeing his soul, his energy and pulled it into a ball and threw it at the man. It worked; he was now using the man's body. The fat old man was now lying of the floor dead. Sebastian just walked over him and turned his eyes back to the man and his eyes turned black as the man's soul went to hell and Sebastian just smirked. He found the man who played Romeo not long after that, he just read everyone's mind until he found him. The man was taking the gel out of his hair.

Before I made a move towards him, I made everyone leave the place and anyone around the town to forget about the Globe Theater. The man seemed to notice that no one was there; he sighed and went to leave. "Leaving so soon sexy?" He turned around and looked scarred, Sebastian just kept on smirking. "What's wrong, did you get scared." Sebastian mocked the man.

"Oh, I was just shocked to see you still here Steve, that's all." The man sounded sure of himself which man Sebastian mad.

"Oh no you have it all wrong, you see I'm Sebastian and I just took over Steve's body. Now sexy do you want to know why I did this?" Blaine stood there motionless. "Well, I did this because I want to make you a demon like me and then you are going to be my sex slave." Sebastian started listening into Blaine's mind and saw that he was going to make a run for it. "Bad boy, you can't ever get away from your master." Sebastian's eyes were completely black, there was no white left.

"Please don't hurt me and I will do anything you want. Please just don't hurt me." The man begged.

Sebastian's eyes were still black. "Ok let's start with something simple. What is your name?"

"My name is Blaine."

"Very good Blaine doing just what your master asks. Now I am going to hurt you and there is no getting away from that. Sebastian started doing this chant in a language that only demons get to know. Blaine felt like there was a fire going on in his body; he started screaming out in pain. Sebastian had an evil smile that looked like Satan himself. Blaine was screaming and crying, it felt like a fire burning everything on the inside of him. Blaine lied withering on the floor crying and screaming while Sebastian stood over him. The transformation took one whole day. The flame inside getting hotter inside of him until they completely died out. Sebastian took Blaine in as his sex slave and torched him. Sebastian did that for five years. On his fifth birthday as a demon, Blaine was final allowed to roam outside without Sebastian, Blaine started running and running away from Italy and Sebastian. Blaine knew that he now had a very angry demon after him, but he was happy to leave Sebastian and never looked back. That is until now.


	2. The Alley Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything glee, none of it is mine**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in the update, I'm so sorry, I just have a lot I've had to do, but thank you to those who are reading my story, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter cuz Kurt and Blaine get to meet.**

**New York (Present Day)**

I am walking down the streets of New York. I have a terrible feeling again, the ones that I've had in the past when Sebastian almost found me again. He never has stopped trying to find me, he is always following me trying to get his sex slave back, but it won't happen. I've become too powerful. One day I will face Sebastian and I will kill him. I hate him more than anything else in this world. He made me a demon, he makes me move from place to place to place so I don't go back to being his slave, and I hate him for making me a slave. I hate him for killing Steve all those years ago, Steve my best friend and one of these days I will get my revenge on Sebastian. It's a hot sunny day in New York; it's the begging of August. I see the faces of smiling family's everywhere I turn, it's sickening, and how happy everyone is. I start walking back to my tiny apartment on the wrong side of the city, with dark alley ways and gang members. The closer I get to my apartment the worse the feeling grows inside me.

I make it to the alley way that is next to my apartment, when I hear something. I tap into the thought of the person in the alley way. What I see makes even my stomach turn. I see Sebastian through this person's eyes, his eyes black all the way, trying to steel his body. Seeing Sebastian trying to kill this person brought back thoughts of Steve and I won't let it happen as long as I'm here.

I take off running into the alley way. Now is my time to kill Sebastian. I manage to surprise Sebastian. I knock him on his side, making an umff sound come out of him. Sebastian flings me off of him, but I know that's what he would do. I retreat back and pull out a knife and stab him in the leg. Sebastian goes to turn his head and as he goes to turn it to the right, I snap it towards the left. His body crumples to the ground and I am holding his head. I'm satisfied with my work, a quick easy death and now I will never have to worry about Sebastian again.

I smirk to myself final killing Sebastian, now I turn to the person that I taped into their thoughts earlier. I see the person trying to run away so, I run and catch him and run us into my apartment, I don't need anyone to say anything about what happened. As I hold this person in my arm I feel an electric current running through my arms. When we get into my apartment I set the person down and see that it's a teenage boy.

The teenage boy to me is the most beautiful thing in this world. He was pale with a tiny lethal body, high cheek bones, chestnut colored hair. I meet his eyes and they were just as amazing as the rest of him, if not even more amazing. I find myself staring into his blue, no green, no maybe grey eyes, I'm not sure, but I am sure that I can stare into them forever. I heard his breath catch. That brings me out of my daze and I realize that my eyes are completely back, I immediately change them back to hazel. "Sorry." I murmur. I don't want to scare the boy nor do I want him thinking bad about me. He looks scared, the complete opposite of what I want. He starts running. I grab him. "Oh no I can't let you do that yet." He was He still moves around but only slightly now. "That's a good boy. Now why don't you tell me your name?" I turn his so that he is facing me.

"My name is Kurt." He says timidly.

"Kurt." I let his name roll off my tongue. I smile at him. Kurt gives a timid smile back.

"Why am I here?" Kurt has a termer in his voice.

"Well you are here because of what just happened. I need to make sure that you don't tell anyone about what just happened. I like you and I don't want to kill you, but if you do tell anyone than I will have to kill you." I hear Kurt gulp. "Now the decision is yours Kurt so what are you going to do?" I taunt him.

"I won't tell anyone if you answer my question." Kurt seems to be gaining courage.

"Now, now look who is becoming unafraid, but is it really smart to be trying to negotiate with a demon. I think not." I smirk at him.

"A dem, dem, a demon." Kurt stemmas.

"Yes Kurt I'm demon and so was that guy I just killed to save your life." I give him a real smile.

"Thank you for my life." Kurt gives me a small smile that is so adorable.

"Actually it wasn't about your life, but I'm glad that I did save it." I see a tiny blush forming on Kurt's cheek. "So you're welcome. Now Kurt are you going to promise that you won't tell anyone about what happened." A raise one eyebrow at him.

"Yes I won't tell anyone about what happened as a matter of fact I'm going to try and forget about it myself. So now that I won't tell anyone can I leave now?" I laugh at him and he frowns at me.

"Oh I'm afraid that you can't leave yet." Kurt starts to look scared again.

"Why is that?"

"Well you see, there is something about you that my "soul" that wants you. So you will never escape me, cuz you are going to be mine now." Kurt looks lost.

"What do you mean?" Kurt sounds so confused, that it's endearing.

"I mean that I want you, I want to be your boyfriend or whatever it is that you would like me to be. I want to be with you. It's like everything in me wants you and I have a feeling that if I let you go, it won't be fun for me. And now that Sebastian is dead, I can stop running and live my life the way I want to live it. So Kurt you are going to tell me where I'm going because I'm following you there." Kurt is in shock I can tell by the look on his face.

"Do you mean that?" Kurt has that blush back on his cheek, but now it's more defines.

"Mean what?" I'm confused now about what he is talking about.

"About wanting to be with me. That wanting to follow me where I go."

"Of course. It feels like everything in me is screaming don't let him go." He gives a nervous laugh.

"Isn't this kind of fast though?"

"Not for me I've been around since the 1500's. Plus we don't have to have to move fast on the things we do."

"Ok, we can be in a relationship, but I don't know anything about you besides that you want to be with me, you killed that guy and you are a demon."

"Oh yea I forgot, my name is Blaine." I hold out my hand and Kurt shakes it laughing.

"Wow, you're cheesy."

"No, not usually, maybe it's just you that is making me cheesy." Kurt rolls his eyes. "I'm being serious."

"Ok whatever you say." Kurt is smiling.

"Well that is what I say." I grin at him. "Now you have to tell me where I'm following you to."

"You will be following be back to Lima, Ohio." I wrinkle my nose. "I know Ohio is a horrible place, but once I finish high school we will be moving to New York." I give him a beaming smile for saying that we will be together and one day move to New York together. "I have two weeks left here in New York, than I will be going back to Lima. I will have one week left to get ready for school." I nod for him to continue. "Now if you want to come with me to Ohio, than none of my friends can see you, so this way no one gets suspicious. This reminds me Blaine, which I have to get back to my friends before they start to worry about me."

"You know that I will be worrying about you all the time, right?" Kurt gives me a small nod. "I'm going to let you go back to your friends, but know that I will see you tonight at you hotel room." Kurt cuts me off.

"How do you know where I am staying?"

"Well that's one of my powers, which I can explain to you later, but I do have a question for you." Kurt looks surprise.

"You have a question for me? I thought I would be the one with all the questions."

"Well I only have this one question. It's about where am I going to stay when I go to Ohio, I don't have enough time to find somewhere to live."

"Well, we can make up a story to my dad so that you can move in with us, but now I really have to go. My friend will be looking for me and I can't have them worry. So I will see you later in my hotel room." Kurt gets up out of my arms and I let him go with the promise that I will see him later.

Kurt walks out the door and I smile. I killed Sebastian so I no longer have to worry about him. I found Kurt, the boy that I am going to follow to Ohio and start to build a life with. I know that it's crazy about what we are doing, but I already want Kurt and want to be his everything, so I'm not worried. The next two weeks is going to be making up a plan so that I can move in with him and learning about each other. I'm excited to learn everything about Kurt … Oh crap I don't even know his last name, well now I defiantly can't wait to know more about him.

**Ok so I know that this was fast for Kurt and Blaine, but that's what came out when I wrote, it's like my fingers take over and write what they write without my brain telling them what to type. It's strange, but I hope that you liked that chapter and please review. **


	3. New York

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**My new thing is that if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. **

The last few weeks have went by so fast for Kurt and I. We have taken the last few weeks to learn everything and anything about each other. I already am in love with Kurt. I don't know how he feels and it's strange. Usually I got tap into peoples thoughts and feelings, but Kurt asked me not to do that and I will do anything that Kurt wants.

It's it time that we start heading back to Ohio and Kurt is on the way there now. I sigh packing up the rest of my stuff and putting it in my car. I'm going to be driving all the way to Ohio. I look around my apartment in New York and I'm more than happy to be leaving it. The reason makes me even happier. I am leaving here to make a real life with Kurt. We won't have to hide our relationship after the plan that we have made. Last night before I went to go spend time with Kurt I stopped at the mall to get all the things I need on my part of the plan. I'm going to make it just in time back to Lima, Ohio to start my junior year with Kurt.

**Super Short I know, but next chapter Blaine starts high school. **

**Review = Preview**


	4. School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner and for the last update being such a short chapter, I hope this make up for it.**

Today is my first day of William McKinley High. Everyone is staring at me with my leather jacket and I know that everyone has just labeled me as the bad boy. Which is what I'm going for if everyone thinks I'm dangerous than once Kurt and I go public with our relationship, they will leave him alone. Kurt has told me about the bullying and I'm going to everything to stop it. I see Kurt and our eyes meet it's time to put our plan into action.

I spot the closes person next to Kurt and pull into their mind to trip Kurt as he walk the way to where I am. I hate doing this to my Kurt, but this needs to happen plus I am going to save my Kurt. As Kurt walk to the boy that I am controlling slides his foot out and trips Kurt. I pull out of the boy's mind and walk over to Kurt and catch him in my arms. "Hey there stranger, you better watch your step next time." I wink at Kurt, knowing that there will never be a next time.

"I'm so sorry; I usually do watch where I'm going." Both Kurt and I know that everybody in the hall has stopped what they are doing to see the interaction between the two of us.

"Well I'm forgiving you this time or maybe every time. I don't mind having such a pretty boy in my arms." That sends whispers all through the hallway. A blush rises on Kurt's cheeks. I know that from what Kurt has told me that this school is homophobic. I know that because of it my Kurt goes through hell. The bell rings singling the start of the day. I put Kurt back on his feet. "So I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm new here. Who are you?" We go through these silly interdictions so that to everybody else it looks like we just meet and nobody gets suspicious.

"My name is Kurt Hummel."

"Well Kurt Hummel do you mind showing me to the principal's office?" I raise an eyebrow at Kurt.

"No not at all, follow me." Kurt and I walk side by side to the principal's office. I know that I have to go to the principal first who will send me to Mrs. Pillsbury to make me a schedule, which there I will make sure that Kurt and I have the same schedule. We walk in silence with everybody starting at us. I want to reach out with my mind to know what Kurt is feeling, but he has asked me not to enter his mind, let him keep what he wants to himself. I don't like it, but he is my Kurt and I will always do what he asks of me. I really wish that we were further into the plan so that we could hold hands, but I know that right now that would not help anything.

We reach the principal's office. "This is Mr. Figgins office; he is our school's principal. "Mr. Figgins this is the new student Blaine Anderson." Mr. Figgins looks up from his computer.

"Oh yes Mr. Anderson welcome to William McKinley High School. As you know I'm your principal, so now you need to go get your schedule from Mrs. Pillsbury's office which Mr. Hummel will show you to." With that Mr. Figgins made a hand motion to the door.

We walk out and Kurt starts walking me to Mrs. Pillsbury's office. "I am warning you now that she has a bad case of OCD." I wonder how bad she could be considering that she works in a school.

We walk into her office and we see her scrubbing the shelf behind her desk with a toothbrush. Ok maybe she does have a bad case of OCD. Kurt clears his throat and Mrs. Pillsbury turns around to see who is at her door.

"Oh hi Kurt what can I do for you and your." She pauses to look at me. "Friend?"

"This is Blaine Anderson; he is new and needs a schedule."

"Oh yes I did hear that we were getting a new student. Well let's get that sorted out so we can get you two to class." I tap into her mind. It's harder than usual. There is a protective white light around her. Now I know she is an angel. That must be where the OCD came in. I know that everything is heaven is sparkling clean, which is why most angles on earth have extreme case of OCD. I push harder until I have control over her. I scan through her memory until I come to see Kurt's schedule. I make her turn to her computer to make my schedule to look just likes Kurt. I see the while light around her falter to a dim black, but as soon as I pull out of her mind it goes right back to being pure white. I wonder why I didn't notice that when I first came into this room. I wonder if she notices the black light around me.

Mrs. Pillsbury prints out a copy of my schedule. "Here you go Blaine, I'm sure Kurt will help you find your classes, if you need if to."

"Mrs. Pillsbury we need passes to class, so we don't get detention." When Kurt says detention something clicks inside of me. If I want to come across as a bad boy, I'm going to need to get in trouble and maybe start smoking, like the cliché bad boys. I will let this one go because I don't want my Kurt in trouble. Mrs. Pillsbury writes us a pass so we can go back to class. First period is math, I groan.

"You ok Blaine?" My Kurt is worried about me.

"Yes I'm fine, I just am going to have to get used to the fact that I have to do school work." I groan. "I'm not going to do any work." Kurt sighs. "I have a reputation and I'm not going to ruin it by to homework. Don't forget that this is for you to be safe." I whisper so that there is no chance that someone could hear us.

We finish walking to class and enter. Now is when I'm going to start being the bad boy. This is strange for me, no matter where I've been and who I was, I never was the bad boy like this. Kurt gives the teacher the pass but I completely ignore her and walk to the back of the room. I sit in the desk in the farthest in the back and put my feet on the desk. All heads turn back to me and then they turn to look at Kurt when he walks back to me, whispers start going through the classroom.

"Can't stay away from me sweetheart?" I smirk at Kurt.

"Oh cut the act or at least with me because you wouldn't have saved me this morning if you didn't feel something for me."

"Oh I feel something all right, but I don't think it's the something that you want me to feel."

Kurt leans into me. "Yes, but I'm going to break those walls down." Kurt plus back so the listeners hear what is being said. "But only me because nobody else can have you."

"You better watch what you say Kurt or else people might be thinking something that I'm sure you don't want them to think." I smirk.

"Let them think what they want Blaine or maybe you don't have to let them think what they want." I keep my smirk, but inside I just want to hold my Kurt. He is now openly joking about me being a demon; he has come such a long way with coming to terms with everything.

The teacher gets the class attention back to the front of the class room. Kurt turns his attention back to the class, I know that he wants to make it through school on his own without me mind controlling everybody, but he said I could do that for myself. Which I am going to take full advantage of. Our day passes the same as it did in first period. Everybody was saying that we are a couple, but nobody confirmed it because nobody has seen any sign of then the flirting to give us away.

As every period passes, I make sure that it looks like I'm actually opening up to Kurt, but only Kurt. During lunch break, Kurt drives us to a drug store nearby so that I can buy cigarettes. Cigarettes won't hurt me like the way it would hurt a human. I'm a demon, nothing worse can happen to me and I can't die.

When we get I make sure to start showing attention to Kurt. Holding his hand, kissing him, but mostly keeping a protective arm around his waist. I make sure to let some of myself shine through the act, like giving Kurt the loving looks that I stared giving him in New York. Rumors are everywhere all different stories, but they all end with Kurt and I having sex in the back of his car, which of course is not true. I love Kurt and would never push him like that. We still haven't had sex together. I know my Kurt is still a virgin. I'm not a virgin, but Kurt and I talked about it, I will be the one to take Kurt's virginity. We still haven't said I love you to each other, but I know we both feel it. I won't have sex with Kurt until after we said I love you to each other.

The day goes on with stares and rumors following us. We ignore them. Kurt and I sit in the back of every class room, Kurt pays attention, but I don't. I would pull my desk closer to Kurt and try to interact with him, but he keeps saying that he wants to pass school on his own so he ignores me, but I like playing with his hair, something he started letting me do after meeting up for one week. Kurt convinced me while we were in New York to join glee club.

That's where we are heading to now. I finally get to meet all of my Kurt's friends and I don't know how to feel, I've hear stories about all of them and it did make me feel any better. I take Kurt's hand and walk into the chorus room. Everybody has their eyes on us. I pull Kurt into me and put my arm around his shoulder. That's when everybody starts yelling at once.

**Review = Preview**


	5. Glee

**I want to thank BACKINBLACK5612 for helping me with this chapter. **

The room explodes in noise. Kurt leans his head into my shoulder and kisses the top of his head. "Everybody shut up!" The group goes quiet at hearing my voice. They all look in shock from hearing me speak up. I smirk, they believe the rumors to be true and they are afraid of me. I don't need to tap into anyone's mind to know that their faces give them away.

Mercedes is the first one to break the silence. "What the hell is going on, white boy? Are you and this," she nods her head towards me, "thing a couple?"

Rachel pipes up next. "Kurt, as your best friend," at this Kurt rolls his eyes, "I strongly advise against this…..relationship. You don't know him, what if he's just like Jesse?"

I bristle at this. Kurt had told him about St. Douchebag and, yea I may be a demon, but I'm nowhere near that asshat's level. I'm about to snap a witty and scathing comeback but Britney stops me in my tracks.

"Oh, Kurtie you found your dolphin! Oh I'm so happy for you! Are you gonna have dolphin babies now?" the blonde gushes enthusiastically. Kurt goes bright red, flushing to the tips of his ears. I'm slightly confused by the bubbly blonde. I gently probes her mind and stops dead at what I sees. Her mind is….. It's bright and colorful and going ninety miles an hour! I suddenly realizes that she's a trapped fairy; some sort of…shield keeping her true features from coming through. That would explain her…personality. Fairy's where the…special ones in the supernatural world.

Finn's concern breaks my thoughts. "Uh, dude, I'm kind of with Rachel on this one. I mean, he hasn't even been here like a day and already you're all over each other! "

Kurt rolls his eyes; this is totally getting out of hand! He gives a sharp whistle and it goes totally quiet. "Look you guys your concern is touching, really," again he rolls his eyes, "but I'm a big boy and I think I can make my own decisions. So just to be clear, Blaine and I are dating. Period. End of story. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

Kurt pulls me out of the classroom and walks all the way to his car. He lets go of my hand so that he can get in the car as well. I reaches over to Kurt and rubs his shoulders. "Baby, you have to calm down; don't let them change your mind about me and what we have. It's real Kurt and I will never leave you or hurt you. You are mine forever." I say while looking in Kurt's eyes and leans forward for a kiss. Kurt sighs into the kiss feeling better.

"Thank you for that." Kurt says when he pulls away. "Now I just want to go see my dad and I want you to meet him. I just want to have our plan fall into place so that you can come live with me." Kurt says and kisses me again and pulls out of the parking lot.

Once they get to Kurt's house, Kurt takes my hand. "Are you ready?" Kurt asks.

"I will always be ready for whatever you want me to be." I lean in for a quick kiss and they get out going inside.

**Review = Preview**


	6. Burt

Kurt drags me into his house. When the door closes a voice from further in the house come. "Hey is that you Finn?" The man sounds confuse. I know that this is Kurt's dad and that Kurt never leases school early, so of course he would think its Finn.

"No dad it's me." Kurt yells back. I heard heave footsteps upstairs and see a man that looks like a bear coming down the stairs. The man is wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Kurt what are you doing home early?" There is obvious confusion and worry in his voice.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something important and it couldn't wait until after school." This makes his face become even more worried. "Dad." Kurt continues before he can say something. "This is Blaine, Blaine this is my dad Burt." Burt looks at me for the first time and I can tell that he didn't notice I was here until Kurt just said something.

"Oh hi Blaine?" Burt asks making sure that he has the right name.

"That's correct sir." I nod politely wanting to get on his good side for what is about to happen.

"Right." Burt starches that back of his neck and then turns to Kurt. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well dad I think that you should take a seat for this." Burt just sighs and goes and sits on the rocking chair. Kurt follows and sits on the couch; I follow his lead and sit next to him on the couch.

Burt turns towards us. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Kurt?"

"Well first this is Blaine and he just transferred to McKinley. Nobody wanted to talk to him so I went over to see if he wanted to sit with me at lunch. We ended up going out to lunch and Blaine told me why he transferred." Kurt takes a deep breath and looks at me for the act that we are putting on for his dad. I give him a small nod. "Well we were talking and he told me that his parents kicked him out and he is living in his car." I see Burt look at me from the corner of his eye. "Well I can't just let him live in a car, so I told him it would be okay if he came and lived with us." I hear Burt take a giant sigh and I know that he is trying not to say something he will regret later.

Burt looks back and forth between the two of us. "Now I wish you would have told me before tell him he could live here, but he still can." Kurt squeals looking extremely happy and I never want to see that look fade from his face. Kurt starts saying thank you over and over again to Burt. Burt then turns to me. "Now you are always welcomed into this house, and I never want you to be living in your car I want you moved in by tonight and we will have to figure out rooming situations and how to tell Finn and Carole." At the mention of Finn's name Kurt's smiles disappears.

"Dad there is something else you should know." Burt raises an eyebrow at his son. "The thing is that people started rumors about Blaine and I doing umm things during lunch when we went out for lunch and Finn knows of them and might try to tell you that they are true, but there not." Kurt says firmly. "Now there is only one thing that is true and the rest of it is made up." Kurt takes a deep breath and grabs my hand. "We are together, but we haven't done any of what the rumors say." At this Burt runs his hands down his face and shakes his head.

"You know that now I have to have him share a room with Finn right?" Burt questions Kurt.

"No dad you don't, we promise that we won't do anything. Please dad." Kurt begs his dad, and I see it's not working.

"No Kurt that's not going to happen." Burt warns Kurt, and Kurt looks over at me with desperation and I know that he asked me not to invade his dad's mind I'm going to do it anyway.

I enter his mind and see that he is having a memory from when Kurt is younger, it's a tea party and I see that it's just the two of them and Burt shakes his head to bring himself back from the memory. _He grew up too fast; I'm not ready for him to have a boyfriend. No you can't cry in front of Kurt, that's not fair to him. I don't want him to share a room with Blaine, but how can I say no to that face. God why…. _I'm pulled from Burt's mind with hard squeezes on my hand from Kurt. I look over at him and see him looking up at me sadly, with a mix of hurt and anger underneath. I can tell that he knows what I was doing.

Kurt leans over to me. "You're eyes are black." He whispers to me under his breath, not to alert his dad that something is wrong. As soon as Kurt says that I immediately change them back to hazel. I look up to see that Burt is still inside of his head with his struggle.

I look back at Kurt and whisper thanks in his ear and lean in and give his a small kiss on his cheek. Kurt's cheeks start to turn a soft shade of pink. I pull back and run a callused finger down his soft cheek and the blush turns darker. Kurt looks up at me with shining eyes and the rest of the world falls away. I gently run a callused figure down Kurt's soft cheek, smiling widely at him.

I hear Burt give a sigh that is louder than it needs to be, but it's to get our attention. Kurt doesn't seem to hear because he is still starting at me adoringly, even though I hear it I chose to ignore it because the only thing that matters is Kurt. Burt then clears his throat but it still doesn't work and I can feel that he is getting annoyed that he hasn't gotten our attention yet.

Burt snaps his fingers and Kurt is still only paying attention to me. "Kurt!" Burt finally snaps and we both look up at him. Kurt looks sorry, but I'm trying to keep my anger down.

"Sorry dad." Kurt mumbles, but it's loud enough for all of us to hear it.

Burt softens at this and I know that he would do anything for Kurt and that includes letting me live in Kurt's room with him.

"Hey don't be sorry Kurt." Burt lets out a long sigh and looks Kurt in the eye. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Blaine can live in your room." Kurt shrieks and runs over to his dad and throws his arms around him, screaming thank you again and again. Burt hugs Kurt back and pats his back. Kurt turns and runs over to me, but I'm expecting this and pick him up and spin him around. I put Kurt down to bring him into a passionate kiss. Burt coughs from behind us and we pull apart, Kurt's cheeks already turning pink.

"Hey there is nothing to be embarrassed about, yet." I smirk at Kurt, knowing that all our planning worked out. Kurt made me promise that I make a good impression on Burt, by being the perfect gentlemen, but now that I have what I want, I can make all the obscene jokes that I want. I grab Kurt's hand tightly and lace our fingers together. "Come on baby we should go back to school and get my things and maybe we could have some fun as a moving our present." I move closer to Kurt as I say this, making his blush darker. Kurt knows that I would never force him into anything, but my nature is to make people uncomfortable, even if it's important people to the one you love.

I pull on Kurt's hand until we are at the door and pull Kurt out and just as the door is about to shut, we hear Burt say to himself what did I get myself into.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
